User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/Voice Portrayal Comparisons 1: Freddy Fazbear- Stofferex vs WoodenHornets
Hey doods! Welcome to Voice Portrayal Comparisons, the series where I take a character that has been played by different people in various rap battles (e.g. Slenderman, Mario, Pikachu, etc.), and determine who did a better job...at least, in my opinion. : WARNING: A person’s rapping skill will not contribute to the decision. Today’s Character: The character that I’m doing today is Freddy Fazbear, the haunted animatronic from the popular computer game, Five Nights at Freddy’s. Due to the fact Freddy is normally portrayed by images and/or animations, I’m only gonna be focusing on voice for today. The Rappers: I’m pretty sure that there a lot of people who’ve portrayed him in a rap battle, but I’m only going to focus on the two below, due to them playing Freddy Fazbear the best in my opinion. : Stofferex, an ERB Wiki user and talented voice impressionist, played Freddy in Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear by VideoGameRapBattles , and in his cover of Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese that was written by WonderPikachu12. : Zander, best known as WoodenHornets, played Freddy in The SCP Foundation vs Five Nights at Freddy’s by Justin Buckner , Five Nights at Freddy’s vs Candle Cove by Evil Rap Battles of Horror , and in his cover of VideoGameRapBattle’s Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear . Stuff about the character that might contribute to deciding the best voice: NOTE: I will only be focusing on Freddy in the first game, as his appearance in that game matches the appearances in the rap battles he’s been in. *'Backstory and Behavior:' **Freddy Fazbear is an Animatronic Bear from “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza”, a pizza restaurant that used to be popular with kids and adults alike. **He and his animatronic pals roam around in the restaurant during night, until the time becomes 6 AM. **He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in said person's death. *'Original Voice and Appearance:' **His voice in Five Nights at Freddy’s is just a loud, high pitched scream, so this will not contribute to my decision. **He has the appearance of a brown bear, and wears a black top hat and bow tie. **Ignoring the creepy eyes that look like it belongs to a human, he has somewhat of a friendly appearance when he’s staying still in the day, and not trying to give you a jump scare. This is probably because “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” is a family-friendly restaurant. **He can make his regular eyes disappear, and show his endoskeleton eyes. Comparing the Portrayals: Stofferex: : Stofferex does a deep-pitched, but happy sounding voice (which sounds like a happier version of Stofferex’s Sylvester Stallone voice) for his portrayal of Freddy. He can instantly turn it into a super deep and scary voice, similar to BOB (creepypasta), Creepy Black (pokepasta), The Grunt (amnesia), etc. An example of this is Freddy’s last verse in Slenderman vs Freddy. Zander: : Zander does a deep-pitched voice (similar to “That Asshole From The Grinch” in Me vs The Community (ERBOI), The King in Justin’s Fallout Battle Royale, etc.) for his portrayal of Freddy. His voice seems to stay at one certain tone in FNAF vs SCP’s (though in FNAF vs CC and his cover of Slenderman vs Freddy, it sorta doesn’t). Unlike Stoff, Zander doesn’t seem to do the whole “deep and scary voice in an instant” thing in FNAF vs CC or FNAF vs SCP’s, and in Freddy vs Slenderman, his voice doesn’t become as deep as Stofferex’s. However, he sorta has a slight robotic effect in his voice (especially in the deep voice parts of his cover), which sounds cool. My Decision: Now that I’ve talked about the stuff that helped make my decision and comparing the voice portrayals, the person I think does the best Freddy Fazbear voice for rap battles is… . . . …Stofferex! You may be wondering why I chose Stofferex, as I didn’t really write much about his portrayal of Freddy. Here’s my reasoning: Since “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” was supposed to be a family-friendly restaurant and Freddy is the main mascot, I think that if Freddy could actually talk, I would imagine him to sound happy and jolly, as he’s supposed to be friendly to kids. Zander could probably sound more jolly than Stofferex, but he doesn’t, due to his voice staying at one tone, and sounding a bit too low. Because of that, Stofferex has a more jolly sounding voice than Zander, and I think it fits Freddy more. One thing that Zander’s voice had that Stofferex’s voice didn’t have, however, is the robotic effect in Freddy’s voice. I think that the robotic effect made Zander more like an animatronic. However, even without the robotic effect, Stofferex still sounds more like what Freddy would sound like, and a robotic effect isn’t necessarily needed to sound like Freddy. Even if a robotic effect was needed for a voice to sound like Freddy, someone could easily just add a robotic effect in Stofferex’s voice. Also, the whole “robotic effect” Zander has is only in his Slenderman vs Freddy cover. One might argue that Freddy shouldn’t sound super happy due to him being an evil animatronic, and say that Zander’s voice staying at one tone makes Freddy voice sound both jolly and scary at the same time. I can see why one would think that, as a jolly yet scary voice would be the ideal voice of Freddy. However, Freddy was constructed to be a friendly animatronic as well as serve as the restaurant's mascot, and I think it’d make more sense that he would sound jolly even during the night, even if he completely turns evil. Not only does it make more sense to me, but it also makes Stofferex’s “deep and scary voice in an instant” thing (which is one of the biggest factors of my decision) even more effective. I really like how Stofferex makes Freddy have a harmless, happy, and jolly voice that changes into an evil, deep, and scary voice within an instant, which I think it makes Freddy all the more creepy. Also, if you look at Freddy’s title card in Slenderman vs Freddy, notice how before the announcer says “FIGHT!”, Freddy’s endoskeleton eyes sudden appear. Most of the parts where Freddy has a deep voice are when his endoskeleton eyes are visible. Final Thoughts: So in the end, I think Stofferex is the better Freddy Fazbear voice, and I’d rather cast Stofferex as Freddy if I made a rap battle with him (which I more than likely won’t do, as I don’t really care too much about FNAF, just saying). Does this mean you have to agree with me? Absolutely not! If you think Zander does a better job as Freddy, that’s absolutely fine! This is just my opinion (for like the 100th time XD), and I’m just sharing it. Does this mean I think Zander sucks as Freddy? Of course not! I think he did an amazing job! Do I think I could do a better Freddy than Stofferex or Zander? Ehh…probably not, and I think the only way I’d ever be casted as Freddy is if Zander and Stofferex both can’t or refuse to play Freddy Fazbear. End: Thanks for reading my first Voice Portrayal Comparison! If you managed to read this monstrosity of a blog, then good job! What do YOU think about what I talked about, and what is YOUR opinion about Freddy Fazbear’s voice in rap battles? Let me know in the comments below! Also let me know what should I do for the next Voice Portrayal Comparison, as I’d love to keep this series up! This is BasaltWolfED145RS, aka HyperJacob96, and I’ll see you later! :) Category:Blog posts